


Nostrum

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, M/M, Nipple Play, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental spill and an unwanted assistant give Severus a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghot/gifts).



> Written for 2010's Kinky Kristmas fest on Daily_deviant for Ghot. Thanks to R_greyjoy for the beta.

Severus always brewed Lupin's Wolfsbane Potions when he was certain that he would not be disturbed by either students or staff. His collegues knew not to bother him as he'd designated certain days to be brewing days. Even his Head Boy and Girl knew better than to disturb him unless it was a dire emergency. Accidents can and would happen around a potions lab, and Severus took great precautions to ensure that no one but himself was endangered. The volatile ingredients of the Wolfsbane Potion especially, all equally dangerous in their own right, had to be added and mixed in the exact proportions, or the entire batch would be ruined.

And Severus _never_ ruined a potion.

Lifting the _Aconitum napellus_ , he began to carefully shave small curls of the plant's root into the softly simmering mixture. Counting each stir and waiting for the colour to meld before adding the next sliver, Severus sighed with satisfaction at the thought of another potion nearly completed to perfection even if it was for that cur, Lupin.

Taking a moment for himself to revel in the pleasure of having the rest of his weekend free, Severus closed his eyes and continued to add and stir, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Just as the last piece of root fell from his fingers the door to his lab slammed open, startling Severus from his serenity. 

"Severus!"

The pause in his stirring upset the delicate balance of the potion and it began to destabilize, bubbling and frothing up toward the rim of the cauldron. Severus threw up his hands to cover his face to avoid the small geyser of hot potion.

Severus's eyes opened and then immediately narrowed as he snarled, "Lupin." He rubbed his hand across his mouth, tasting the juice from the plant and the bitter tang of potion. Almost instantly, his lips began to tingle then numb. Drawing in a breath, Severus realized what he'd done. He pointed at the door as his heartbeat started to race. "Get out!"

Lupin shook his head and came toward Severus. "My apologies. Let me help you. Do you need a burn salve, Severus? I know you've got one somewhere." 

Lupin began shuffling through the papers on his tables and lifting books. "Merlin, this place is a mess. How do you brew like this?" His nose wrinkled as he sniffed. "What in Merlin's name were you making?"

"There is no antidote, you dunderhead! What do you think I was working on? It _was_ your bloody potion. Now leave before I… Severus ran his hands down his front over his robe, closing his eyes and growling when he felt the dampness spreading across his chest. He bit his lip as the potion soaked though his clothing and coated his skin.

Lupin froze and turned to look at Severus, his eyebrow arching just slightly. "The Wolfsbane? But I don't need that until tomorrow…

"It must cure for twenty-four hours," Severus ground out, resisting the urge to run his hands over himself again to stop the tingling. He wished the numbness would settle in and that Lupin would leave so he could go about his business. He'd not ingested enough of the plant to be poisoned, but more than enough potion had splashed on him to allow the properties of the herbs to begin to take effect on his senses. 

Mentally, he ran through the other ingredients used in the potion; a heady mixture to induce calmness, clarity of mind, other herbs to aid in muscle relaxation, and a bit of the wolfsbane to drive back the monster. Nothing too terribly harmful to _his_ well-being, as long as he could ride out the sensations.

Shifting on his feet and clutching his hands into fists, Severus focused on Lupin. "Now, if you would kindly go away. I must start again."

"Not until I help you clean up."

Severus groaned, then cut it off immediately when Lupin's mouth quirked up into a grin. The enhanced feeling of calm was beginning to develop, and soon the loquacious quality of the herbs would have control of his mouth.

"Is there a problem, Remus?"

Lupin's eyes widened, then he smiled again and stepped forward, picking up a clean-looking cloth off the lab table. He cleared his throat, then carefully began to blot the exploded potion from Severus. "You've never called me Remus before..."

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, accidentally brushing his nipple through his robe. Ah... the sexual aspect of the potion was making itself known, and he was thoroughly caught in its grasps. Merlin knew it had been a while and he _definitely_ was randy. Surreptitiously wedging one hand beneath his arm and stroking over a tightened peak of a nipple while he waited for Lupin to finish speaking, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the confused expression on Lupin's face. He'd have to be silent and would have to wait the blighter out.

"Just thought it was interesting," Lupin murmured, continuing to try and clean up the spilled potion but only succeeding in smearing it over more of Severus's exposed skin.

"It is your name, is it not?" Severus drawled, failing to hold his resolve to curb his tongue. He turned his face to the left and then to the right as Lupin moved the cloth down his face to his neck. He shuddered and the towel moved away completely.

Opening one eye, Severus looked at Lupin. "I never said you had to stop. I rather think I could hex you if were to try anything funny." His arms slid down his torso, stroking himself across his chest. 

He noted the dumbfounded look on Lupin's face and felt the urge to smile at him, but supressed it quickly. He needed Lupin to leave before he completely succumbed to the potion, but it was just too damned convenient to lean toward Lupin when he raised his hand again with the potion soaked cloth clutched tightly in his fingers. Severus shuddered once more as Lupin returned the cloth to his neck.

"Right. No funny business," Lupin returned the towel to Severus's face and moved it over his chin and throat.

Severus's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, leaning his head back for Lupin. "Correct. There is no room for laughter in potion making, although I am told that I have a dry sense of humor."

"You don't say?"

Severus could almost hear the grin in Lupin's voice and decided to ignore it. He licked his lips, heard Lupin's intake of breath and opened his eyes to focus on Lupin. "Yes, I do."

Lupin stared back at Severus, his own tongue making the trek across his mouth as he watched Severus. They studied each other for a long moment, then Severus reached up to take the soaked cloth from Lupin's fingers. His nails scraped over Lupin's hand, and Lupin drew in another breath. Severus smirked.

"It appears you've been spattered with potion as well, Remus..." Severus spun on his heel, wobbled slightly then beckoned Lupin to follow by crooking one finger over his shoulder. "Come this way and we shall remedy that."

The fast shuffle-step of Lupin's shoes on the stone flooring told Severus everything he needed to know. He turned around quickly, and Lupin barrelled right into him. Lupin's hands splayed across Severus's chest, bracing him from falling.

The pressure and warmth of Lupin's palms against his chest drew an unwelcome groan from Severus's mouth and Severus closed his eyes. Lupin's fingers curled into the fabric, pinching his nipples, and Severus bowed toward him, gasping out loud.

Lupin's eyes widened and he continued to twist and tweak Severus's nipples through the cloth of his robes. "I had no idea that it affected a normal person the same way. What is it?" His fingers made quick work of the buttons on Severus's robe.

Severus opened his eyes, his hands reaching up for Lupin's jumper. " _Turnera diffusa_... " He panted as he tossed the jumper aside and carded his fingers through the thick matting of hair on Lupin's chest. "The leaves, when brewed or used in a potion, have a relaxing effect of the imbiber. It is also used to create synthetic cannabis."

Lupin's eyes closed and he growled softly. "I like it... I like it when you use long words." He drew his wand and with a few quick flicks had Severus's robes hanging open. He pressed himself up against Severus's lean body. 

"In fact, I really like this new, relaxed you." Lupin rubbed himself against Severus and reached down between them, to fumble with his trousers. Drawing out his cock, he wrapped his hand around both his and Severus's.

Severus smirked, canting his hips and thrusting his prick through Lupin's fist. "Won't last. It wasn't that big of an explosion... however, this situation is highly volatile." He pushed against Lupin's chest, crab-walking him back and pressing him up against the wall.

"At this moment, I'll take what I can get." Lupin answered and tapped his wand against his hip. He tossed it away and slung one leg up to Severus's waist.

Severus pressed Lupin against the wall, lifting his other leg and leaning in close to ease his way inside of Lupin. He closed his eyes as Lupin's body heat encircled his prick and he thrust forward, hard.

Lupin gasped and wrapped one hand around Severus's shoulder. Sliding his other hand down Severus's chest he pinched one nipple, turning the flesh between his fingers, and canted his hips to meet Severus's thrust.

Severus howled and drew back, shoving himself forward into Lupin again. With each twist of his skin, Severus drove himself into Lupin and Lupin cried out, urging Severus on and moving with him.

Severus stiffened as he came, his entire body rigid for a long moment before relaxing. Lupin followed shortly after, his release painting Severus's abdomen with hot bursts of semen. Severus pressed Lupin harder against the wall, both sliding down to the floor in a tangle of sweat-soaked limbs.

Sighing, Severus shook his head, feeling the effects of the potion slowly fading in the aftermath of the athletic sex. He looked up at Lupin, frowning slightly, "Why did you disturb me in the first place?"

Lupin reached up and pushed back a damp lock of hair from Severus's brow. He licked his lips and blew out a breath, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, I don't really recall now."

"Really?" Severus narrowed his eyes at Lupin, his hand sliding into a robe pocket. He drew his wand and flicked it at Lupin.

Lupin's eyes widened as he was magically flung from the room, the heavy oak door to Severus's lab slamming shut after belching out his jumper.


End file.
